


remember me

by aerynthesebacean



Series: a court of thorns and roses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love and Hurt, M/M, Sacrifice, if i can bring myself to write it, mega angst that does have a resolution somewhere down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: He doesn't have much time left in this realm. Cheol fights to save his mate, and his only option is a terrible ultimatum. For his love, he'll do anything.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: a court of thorns and roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	remember me

“You have to save him, please, please I’ll do anything,” Cheol pleaded, clutching the sleeve of Jihoon’s leather armour, watching his breathing get shallower. 

“Anything?” The being asked, voice brimming with amusement. Fae were such emotional creatures, with little understanding or want of understanding for things other than themselves. “To kill you instead would be easy,  _ too  _ easy.” The creature shifted slightly, Cheol’s eyes too filled with tears to be able to focus. It was playing with him, while Cheol watched his mate bleed to death in front of his eyes. He didn’t have  _ time. _

_ “Please,  _ anything I’ll do anything just  _ save  _ him, I can’t... I can’t lose him.” The creature let out a laugh, the sound echoing through Cheol’s bones, a noise so discordant it felt as if everything around them were cracking to pieces. 

“But what if you could? There are other ways to lose someone, death is not the only way to part.”  Its eyes flashed, glowing a violent blue. 

“I- I don’t-”

“I save him, in return for your memories together, all of them. Your bond will snap, you will never know that you were even mated. Is that a price you are willing to pay?” 

Cheol’s heart tore in two. His chest aching so much he couldn’t breathe, he gripped  Jihoon’s sleeve tighter, making him grunt in pain, clutching to his last ebbs of life. 

“I’m sorry, sorry,” Cheol says softly to  Jihoon , doing everything he can to uncurl his fingers, to let go of him, to stop causing him pain, while the decision was tearing him asunder. 

“Well?” The creature asked, as if it were as unimportant as bartering over a loaf of bread. Cheol’s vision flashed red.

“Give me some fucking time,” He snapped, and the creature’s laugh rattled through him once more. 

“That is a luxury you do not have.” Cheol tensed, closed his eyes, tears streaming down his dirt streaked face, before opening his eyes again. 

Jihoon . His mate. 

He brushed the hair out of his face, paler than was possible, even for him.

“I will always love you. Always  always , I’ll... I’ll come  back, I promise. In this world or the next, by the Cauldron, I promise.” He says, every word more certain than the last, the creature’s eyes flashing again in the face of such hopeless words. He presses a final kiss to his love’s lips, cold, but still soft, always soft.

“You have decided?” It asks, Cheol nods, and despite it seeming to have no face, nothing  discernable , just a shape, an oily fog with two blue flashes, it  _ smiled _ . “Then it is done.”

A blackness takes over his vision, a feeling of falling.

*

He sits up on the grass, damp in the early morning dew. He feels strange, a hollow feeling that he can’t put his finger on. He looks around, taking in his surroundings, and sees a Fae, a rather short  fae , dusting himself off. He squints at him,

“Who are you?” He asks, the Fae looks up. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Voice cold, Winter court, that much he could tell. But before he could ask anything else, the Fae disappeared into the forest, and the empty feeling in Cheol’s soul seemed to follow.  _ Odd,  _ he thought, the stranger had a familiar face, but he’d never seen him before. 

Two strangers. 

A remnant remained, but the further he walked away, the fainter it got, until the hollowness  _ seemed  _ to disappear, and Cheol pretended that he felt whole, that there wasn’t something eating away at him from the inside. Because even though there was, he didn’t have any reason for it, so all he could do was brush himself off, and return home. Wherever that now was.


End file.
